Un ángel a mi lado
by Hinarely
Summary: Se despiden con un corto beso, con la promesa de que mañana darían juntos la sorpresa, sabe que lo que viene ahora es su recompensa por tantos años de tristezas, de discriminación, de haber salvado a la nación shinobi, sabe que nunca más estará solo. Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

Lo que es una familia

Capítulo 1

La batalla había terminado, con ayuda de Hinata logré vencer a Obito y a Madara. A penas a pasado un día y me siento como si fuese una broma y un enemigo aún más poderoso este al asecho.

Me encuentro en un catre del que supongo es el cuartel de operaciones y recursos médicos. Sakura me amenazó con dejarme peor que como lo hizo Obito si ponía un pie fuera de este lugar. No sé si fue porque sé que cumpliría esa promesa o porque no me siento del todo bien pero hace una hora que desperté y no quiero levantarme.

He ido escuchando comentarios entre los ninjas médicos y los ninjas que llegan para ser atendidos y puedo decir que el panorama es mucho peor que el de la vez que atacó Pain. Si bien ganamos, no veo a nadie celebrando. Los ánimos están por los suelos y los rostros de los que están alrededor compiten para demostrar quién es el más cansado o el más triste. También escuché que Hinata está a lado cuidada por Shizune. Me gustaría ir a verla, pero no ahora, no cuando estoy así y sólo la haré preocuparse. A veces me gustaría que todos pudieran curarse igual de rápido que yo. Sobretodo ella, la cual nuevamente no había dudado en dar su vida a cambio de la mía, bien dijo Neji, mi vida no es solo mía.

Como una avalancha que comienza desde el pico más alto, los recuerdos de la batalla me asaltan uno por uno. El ataque al cuartel donde se encontraban los papás de Shikamaru e Ino, cuando Hinata trata de protegerme y en su lugar Neji recibe las estocadas y muere. La bofetada que recibí de ella y cómo eso me ancló de nuevo a la realidad al sentir su tacto cálido y esa mirada que decía más que lo que dijo con palabras.

¿Quién hubiese imaginado que alguien tan tímida, tan callada, que no sobresalía hubiese sido quien nos ayudara a salir de esta guerra? Sus palabras y acciones tuvieron más peso que mi fuerza. Es por eso que pienso darle una respuesta a sus sentimientos. Cuando ella se confesó, no hablé del tema, comenzó mi entrenamiento con Bee y de nuevo salí de la aldea, para regresar a lo que hasta hace poco era un infierno. Ahora no pienso esperar otra batalla y ser protegido para que entonces le diga lo que siento, porque puede que esa vez no corramos con tanta suerte.

Ya entrando la noche decido que es hora de ir a dar una ronda. Logro salir sin llamar mucho la atención o simplemente es que nadie tiene ganas de detenerme. La ventaja de tener a Kurama conmigo es que prácticamente estoy curado sin rastro alguno de lesión. De salto en salto logró ascender hasta quedar sobre la cara del 4° para observar bien la aldea. Los cuerpos de los ninjas caídos habían sido movidos a la entrada de Konoha. Los aldeanos que habían sido resguardados estaban ahora llorando a sus seres queridos, dispersos alrededor de las bolsas negras que se encuentran en hileras. Mi estómago da un vuelco al observar esa escena. La familia Hyuga reclamó el cuerpo de Neji, pues según sus tradiciones él debe ser incinerado. Escuché que mañana lo harán durante la ceremonia. La familia Nara y Yamanaka están desechos. Ambos líderes han muerto y es de esperarse que Ino y Shikamaru pronto asuman sus lugares como cabezas de su familia.

Los demás ninjas de la alianza se han retirado a sus hogares. Los entiendo, ahora quieren regresar y abrazar a su familia y olvidar por un momento, además claro, de hacer lo pertinente con sus ninjas caídos en batalla. Los informes de la guerra se harán por separado además de que esperan que Tsunade sama pueda asistir a la reunión que se tiene previsto.

Está guerra dejó muchos cambios que no permitirán que nadie la olvide, claro, suponiendo que alguien pudiera olvidarlo.

Regreso a tierra firme y sigo avanzando por las calles desiertas. El panorama desolador se filtra por cualquier sendero.

Mañana rendirán homenaje a los muertos. Pero Tsunade sama se encuentra de nuevo en coma y esta vez dudan que despierte, imagino que por eso Gaara decidió que es mejor reunirse después. Sakura no se apareció de nuevo por mi tienda así que supongo que sigue con ella.

Al llegar a la habitación que adquirí hace poco durante la reconstrucción de la cuidad, evito encender las luces y me recuesto en el piso. No tengo sueño, puesto que estuve durmiendo por casi un día para que Kyuubi hiciera lo suyo con mi cuerpo dañado, no es eso, es que realmente mi cabeza amenaza con estallar.

Siento una presencia que se acerca cautelosamente, su chakra está escondido pero no por eso no se siente. Con voz apagada digo al aire:

-¿Qué quieres?

-Uzumaki Naruto tienes órdenes de los concejeros de presentarte mañana a primera hora al cuartel donde se encuentra Tsunade Godaime sama. Me retiro.

Se desvanece la presencia, del que intuyo es un anbu. No respondí porque es más que obvio que iré. Así que cierro los ojos y me sumerjo es un estado de letargo muy similar al sueño.

Hola, pues aquí de nuevo, en esta ocasión serán tres capis, prometo terminar Medicina, tú y yo, de antemano disculpen las faltas de ortografía.


	2. Chapter 2

Me encuentro junto a Tsunade sama que contra todo pronóstico no tardó en despertarse. Mi ánimo se encuentra mejor que ayer. En la habitación también se encuentran los dos concejeros, Shizune, Kakashi sensei, Sakura e Iruka sensei. Me sorprende el por qué de la urgencia de verme cuando es claro que Tsunade sama aún está convaleciente.

Al ser usuario del modo sennin puedo captar la energía del derredor con todo y sus matices lo cual me sirve para detectar amenazas. Lo que más me sorprende es que la energía que proviene de Tsunade sama es muy poca, lo cual me sorprende ya que ella aparenta estar bien.

-Buenos días a todos, obaachan ¿se siente mejor?- Preguntó para romper el silencio, por lo cual me gano un pescozón de Sakura chan y la mirada de advertencia de Shizune.

-Naruto, me da gusto que estés aquí. Seré breve. Te mandé llamar para agradecerte de por proteger la aldea, para felicitarte porque sigues siendo el héroe de Konoha.

Me rasco la nariz con nerviosismo y agradezco con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Uzumaki Naruto. -Ahora es Koharu sama quien habla.- De nuevo estamos en deuda contigo, la victoria de la alianza se debió a tu participación clave y a la heredera de los Hyuga en el momento oportuno.

Todos tenían puesta su mirada en mí. Sin embargo sentía que no sólo me hablaron para felicitarme o agradecerme.

-Naruto, para mí es un honor decirte esto: El título del 6° hokage te será otorgado su tú aceptas. Me queda poco tiempo y creo que te has dado cuenta, pero no veo que alguien tenga la voluntad de fuego que tienes tú, no una, sino, muchas veces has demostrado que no te importa proteger a los demás. Me ayudaste a cambiar muchos aspectos de mí aunque no lo creas. Eres la representación de todos mis anhelos y por eso no dudé en decir tu nombre cuándo me preguntaron si tengo pensado en quién ocuparía mi lugar cuando me vaya.

Los ojos de Sakura están empañados de lágrimas, Kakashi sensei e Iruka sensei me tocan los hombros transmitiendo su afecto. No sé si gritar, llorar o reír como loco, sin pensarlo me lazó con los brazos abiertos hacia Tsunade sama. Ella duda pero responde el abrazo y me susurra: Te dejo a mi familia Naruto, Konoha ahora es la tuya, no dudo que harás mejor trabajo que yo.

Me alejo de Tsunade sama y sonrió porque las palabras para agradecerlo no me salen, ella me devuelve la sonrisa y se recuesta.

-Bien, no hay vuelta atrás. Toda la información que necesitas y los preparativos se harán posteriormente, ahora descansaré para poder asistir a la ceremonia de luto.

Dijo con voz autoritaria Tsunade sama y se dirigió a los dos concejeros para indicarles que agreguen algo más.

-Naruto, por ahora te pido que no se lo cuentes a nadie más. Por respeto, dentro de un mes se hará tu investidura y se mandará llamar a los kages de las demás aldeas. Lo mismo va para ustedes, nadie comente nada-Dijo volteando a ver a los demás- Ahora dejemos descansar a la princesa Tsunade

Mamá, papá ¿escucharon? Soy el nuevo Hokage, cumplí mi sueño, logré lo que ustedes no por protegerme.

Salí de la tienda aún con ganas de gritar y Sakura salió atrás de mí. Sin previo aviso me abrazó.

-Naruto, estoy orgullosa de ti, felicidades, pensar que de pequeños dudé de ti ¡pero qué ciega estaba! Lo siento, gracias, gracias por todo, recuerda que siempre estaré para ti, para lo que necesites.

Me soltó y regresó junto a Tsunade, sentí un cambio muy fuerte de energía, como si algo hubiese bloqueado el flujo y ahora se le permitiera correr libremente. Tsunade baachan descativó su jutsu de regeneración cuando sólo quedaron Sakura, Shizune y ella. Con ello aceleraría su recuperación, aunque eso le quitara tiempo de de vida.

Suspiré, y comencé a alejarme, Kakashi sensei e Iruka sensei se acercaron a mí. El primero me revolvió en cabello y el segundo me dio un corto abrazo. Iruka sensei fue el primero en hablar.

-Naruto, pensar que te vi crecer y convertirte en todo un hombre. Me alegro el poder haber sido tu maestro y realmente estoy esperando con qué nos sorprenderás ahora.

-Naruto, hablo por el equipo 7, sabes la carga que recae ahora por tus hombros, tendrás que cambiar tu mentalidad tan espontánea y ahora sabes que tu vida no es la única, no es sólo tuya.- Me dijo Kakashi sensei y me guiñó su único ojo al decir lo último.

Al principio no lo entendí, pero entonces recordé quién había dicho algo similar, me sentí nervioso y metí mis manos a mis bolsillos para disimularlo.

Los vi alejarse y emprendí mi marcha.

- _Mocoso veo que estás hastiado de felicidad. Me alegro por ti, pensar que alguien quién logró convencerme será Hokage, tu padre hizo una buena elección al sellarme en ti, es por mí que sigues vivo, recuérdalo._

Aún no me acostumbro del todo a llevarme con Kurama, bueno, está dentro de mí pero no le quita el ser demonio. Sin embargo la realidad me cayó como un balde de agua fría, por un momento me sentí mal, por un efímero momento olvidé la situación en la que me encontraba. Ya habrá tiempo para regocijarme de esta noticia, por ahora esperaré para asistir a la ceremonia.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Lo había postergado mucho, necesito ver a Hinata, sin embargo me enteré de que se fue de misión con Sakura e Ino, por lo que tendré que esperar para hablar con ella. La noticia de que ahora sería Hokage me hace feliz, pero otra parte, la parte que se siente sola, se siente triste al no tener con quien compartir esta noticia, Hinata sería la primera persona a la que se lo contara, pero tendrá que esperar.

No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto, mi madre me hablo de los tres males shinobis y estoy cayendo en el tercero, pero no me arrepiento. Regreso a ver a Tsunade-sama, pido hablar con ella y ante mi insistencia me dejan entrar a la habitación.

La percibo nuevamente con un chakra débil y no parece sorprendida ante mi visita. Con la mirada me dice que hable.

-Baachan, tengo algo que decirle. Necesito que me de más tiempo antes de ocupar el puesto. Quiero entrenar más, necesito hacer ciertas cosas antes de poder ser el Hokage, no me malinterprete, mi sueño sigue siendo ser el protector de esta aldea, pero ahora tengo un sueño mayor que planeo dejar resuelto antes de poder tomar el mando.-Digo esto rascando mi cabeza en la parte de atrás y visiblemente apenado. Ella parece entender de que va, por lo que sonríe y dice:

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que ya a nada de ser Hokage lo rechazarías? Entiendo, creo me precipité, aún no cumples los 19, sin embargo iba a hacer una excepción. ¡Kakashi!- El aludido entra en la habitación con cara de aburrimiento total. –Bien, habíamos hablado de esta posibilidad, por lo que sabes cuál es tu deber ahora.- Hablo Tsunade tajantemente.

Él sería el Hokage por un año. No pude más que correr a abrazar a Kakashi-sensei. Por primera vez sentía que la suerte estaba de mi lado, pensé que tendría problemas al desistir al puesto temporalmente y sin embargo no puedo estar más que feliz al ver que no será así. De momento siento tres chakras conocidos, pero solo uno hace que comience a palpitar mi corazón. Suelto a Kakashi, quien se da cuenta de mi nerviosismo y sonríe, me despido saltando por la ventana de la habitación, ahora es su turno de hablar.

-Tsunade, veo que ya esperabas esto, me atrevo a pensar que incluso lo planeaste.- Dice Kakashi fingiendo sonar ofendido.

-Recuerda que soy mujer y tengo un sexto sentido, Kakashi, este niño necesita convertirse primero en hombre antes de tomar tal responsabilidad, contaba con que ahora ya se daría cuenta y tomaría la iniciativa.-Diciendo esto, de nuevo se recuesta y entra Shizune, Kakashi se despide y desaparece en un puff.

Naruto salta de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a la entrada de la aldea, se sorprende al ver a Sai, con una sonrisa nada fingida y al fondo se visualiza un borrón rubio que corre hacia él. De alguna forma la cuál no comprende esos dos habían comenzado a salir. De un último salto Naruto se acerca a ellos, éstos se separan, sin soltar sus manos.

-¡Naruto, eres un inoportuno!-Grita Ino con una venita en la frente, Sai solo asiente, los dos se retiran, dejando a un muy nervioso Naruto, bien ya estaba ahí, habían pasado un mes sin verla desde que terminó la guerra, pero solo unos días de que le cedieron el puesto de Hokage y apenas uno en el que había tomado la decisión de responder sus sentimientos.

Ambas, Sakura y Hinata, algo desaliñadas, con restos de suciedad, con evidencia del cansancio que les agobia, se acercan a paso lento, Naruto les da alcance justo a la altura de las puertas de la aldea, cerca de una banca. Sakura se sorprende al verlo ahí y Hinata de momento siente que no debe estar ahí, haciendo mal tercio, sabe de los sentimientos del rubio hacia su amiga y compañera de equipo y las pocas posibilidades que tiene ella.

-Sakura-chan, Hinata, bienvenidas-Levanta la mano y sonríe como le es característico. A estas alturas, Sakura sabe por qué esta Naruto ahí, puesto que durante el tiempo que él estuvo en la enfermería, siempre preguntaba por la recuperación de Hinata e incluso muchas veces le llegó preguntar de sus sentimientos y todo las sensaciones que tenía por Sasuke, claro, ganándose varios capos por metiche, pero contenta porque ya se había dado cuenta de todo el amor que Hinata tenía para él.

Con la excusa del reporte de misión, Sakura se despide de ellos y ante una sorprendida Hinata se aleja rápidamente, ahora todo dependía de Naruto.

-Oi Hinata, ¿cómo les fue?, yo te ayudo- Diciendo esto, toma la mochila del hombro de Hinata y se adelanta unos pasos. Hinata está que no cabe del asombro y justo en ese momento cae en cuenta de las intenciones de Naruto, sonríe pero en el fondo tiene tantas ganas de llorar de la emoción, por eso Sakura huyó, por eso antes de alejarse le susurró: _¿ves? Te dije que solo tenía que darse cuenta. Suerte Hina._

Hinata le da alcance al salir de su estupor y le comienza a platicar de la misión, se siente orgullosa, no ha tartamudeado y jamás se había sentido con tanta paz y tranquilidad, voltea a ver a Naruto de costado y lo ve mirándola fijamente y embelesado, como si le estuviera contando el mayor de los secretos, no puede evitar sonrojarse y sonreír aún más si es posible, sin embargo se había prometido que dejaría la timidez a un lado, eso no le impediría disfrutar al rubio que tanto anhela.

Por su parte, Naruto al escucharla, no se deja de recriminar lo estúpido que ha sido, es hermosa, es pura, es sincera, siempre había estado ahí y él siempre pasaba de ella, la consideraba una amiga y le tenía mucho aprecio, pero no pensó que ella lo amara a tal grado de dar su vida. Quisiera verla por más tiempo, pero sabe que debe estar cansada, tampoco quiere asustarla, pero necesita darle una respuesta, al fin y al cabo ella había esperado por él más de 6 años, por lo que sabe que es precipitado y la puede asustar, pero se atreve a preguntar.

-Hinata, ¿quieres ir a comer ramen a mi casa?, sé que estás cansada y es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero quisiera hablar contigo, puedes darte un baño ahí si gustas, no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

En efecto, ella estaba cansada, sentía que se quedaría dormida ¿pero no por algo así espero tantos años? Al fin y al cabo en casa no la esperaban y quería estar más tiempo con él. Por lo que asintió y tomaron la dirección rumbo a casa de Naruto.

Al llegar, la invita a pasar, la casa se encontraba un poco desordenada, con botes de ramen por ahí, su pijama a un lado, la casa no era ni grande, ni pequeña, sala, comedor, cocina, cuarto a un lado, dividido por unas mamparas y el baño al fondo. Unas fotografías llaman su atención , del equipo 7, de él con los kages, una de él con Neji, pero lo que más le sorprende, una del equipo 8. ¿Por qué tendría una de su equpo? Al instante supo la respuesta y su corazón dio un huelco.

Naruto apenado comienza a levantar las cosas, no se le ocurrió pensar como ella vería su departamento, pero ahí estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de no pisar los botes de ramen y con una gota en la cabeza.

-Perdón Hinata, no soy bueno con el orden, pasa, ese el baño, adelante, prepararé el ramen.- Ella se dirige al baño, él la alcanza y le da una de sus playeras naranjas. Se aleja hacia la cocina y se dispone a preparar la comida, la sirve y ella al salir, con el cabello mojado y sonrojada por lo caliente del agua, se acerca hacia él, pero antes de hacerlo, Naruto en un impulso la abraza, ya no puede contenerse y siente que si no le dice ahora, nunca tendrá otra oportunidad. Ante una Hinata muy sorprendida y ahora nerviosa, se dispone a hablar.

-Hinata lamento darme cuenta hasta ahora, me he tardado tanto, quizá me costaba creer que alguien como tu pudiera querer a alguien como yo. No sé que he hecho para merecer tanto cariño y sin esperar nada a cambio, eres una persona maravillosa, fuerte, inteligente y de verdad que no comprendo qué me viste. Me gustas, me gustas mucho, nunca he sentido nada parecido, no sé si haré las cosas bien, nunca he estado con alguien, tengo miedo que dejes de quererme cuando me conozcas más, pero quiero corresponderte, quiero estar contigo, Hinata- la separa lo suficiente, sin soltarla de los hombros, mirándola fijamente, sonrojada, con lágrimas a punto de desbordarse, sabe que son de felicidad, sabe que son por sus palabras, no puede más que hincharse de orgullo de saber que ella lo ama- Hinata ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Ahora es turno de ella de sorprenderlo y lo besa, un beso corto, pero más de lo que ella alguna vez pensó hacer por iniciativa, se abraza a él, reposa la cabeza en su pecho, puesto que él es más alto y con voz queda le dice que sí.

-Sí, una y mil veces sí, te amo Naruto, no me importaría esperar más, no tengo miedo de que me lastimes, tampoco creo poder decepcionarme de ti, jamás, quiero conocer todas y cada una de tus facetas, quiero estar en tu vida, no quiero que nunca más estes solo, nunca más.-Se queda en silencio, las lágrimas hace mucho que salieron, no puede con tanta felicidad, Naruto se inclina un poco para ver su rostro, le limpia las lágrimas y la abraza nuevamente.

-Ven, el ramen ya se enfrío, sin soltarle la mano, la sienta junto de él y se disponen a comer, ya ha anochecido, sabe que ella tiene que volver a casa, sabe que está luchando contra el sueño. Prometió que la cuidaría y ya desde el primer día había fallado, al terminar de comer ella ayuda a preparar té mientras él recoge la mesa y se dispone a ir por su sudadera para acompañarla a casa.

Se despiden con un corto beso, con la promesa de que mañana darían juntos la sorpresa, sabe que lo que viene ahora es su recompensa por tantos años de tristezas, de discriminación, de haber salvado a la nación shinobi, sabe que nunca más estará solo puesto que tiene a un ángel de su lado.

¿Qué les pareció? Estos capis los escribí hace mucho, justo hoy se me ocurrió actualizar mi fic de Sasusaku y terminé subiendo este, como verán no había salido la peli road to ninja, pero modifiqué algunas cosas intencionalmente, como lo de Ino y Sai y que Kakashi sería el sexto, bueno, no tengo más aclaraciones, veré si me animo a continuarlo, porque sinceramente me gustó que este sea el final :D


End file.
